


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, PWP, bottom! noiz, noiao, top! aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba tops Noiz after a rigorous romp in the sack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Aoba’s ass hurt. That was the only thing to be said for he and Noiz romp in the bed last night. The brat really had no self-restraint. The said culprit gives him a side long glance now and Aoba just glowers at him. He pulls the covers over his head with a huff and tries to ignore the younger delinquent. The bed shifts and two arms slide around him. He could feel hot breath on his neck as Noiz whispers into his ear. 

“Sorry. But I can’t help myself when you make such erotic faces.”

“Says the guy who only thinks with his dick.” 

Noiz gives a throaty laugh and starts to softly kiss along his shoulders. “Are you going to punish me?”

“Maybe when I can feel my asshole.” 

Noiz’s kisses now reach up to the groove of his neck. Every spot he kisses, he leaves a sharp nip. Despite Aoba’s protests, he can already feel the heat pooling in his abdomen. 

“Noiz…” 

The blonde’s knee shoves itself between his leg and rubs playfully. The heat felt painfully good and if Aoba didn’t put a stop to this soon it would only lead to trouble. He hooks his leg around Noiz and flips himself over. He straddles the younger’s hips, grasping his wrists in a vice hold. 

Noiz stares up at him amused. “What are you doing?” 

“Turning the tables.” 

“Eh?” There was that damn grin again. “Are you going to fuck me, Aoba?” 

Aoba falters for a moment. That wasn’t what he had planned, but now that he thought about it, it wasn’t a bad idea. The little pervert needed a taste of his own medicine for once. 

“Y-yeah.” The gleam in Noiz’s eyes made his cheeks heat up. 

“Do you know how?” 

The accusation takes him aback. “O-of course, you idiot! I let you do it to me, don’t I?” 

“There’s a big difference between taking and receiving.” 

Aoba grinds his teeth together and fights off the urge to hit him. Damn know-it-all. As if to prove him wrong, Aoba slams open their bedside drawer and withdraws the lube. He gestures for Noiz to turn over. The blonde stares at him for a moment but then obediently complies.   
Aoba pops open the cap and pours the cold liquid on his fingers. Noiz always had him jut his ass out when he prepared him. It was an embarrassing position, to be sure. But this was revenge after all. 

“Prop yourself up on your knees.” The command sounded weird coming out of his mouth. He fears that Noiz will laugh but he obeys. He sticks one finger slowly in between Noiz’s ass and twists it slightly. A sharp intake of breath startles him. 

“A-re you okay?” 

“Ah. It’s cold.” 

Such a cute reaction gave Aoba the courage to keep going. He thrust his finger in and out until the puckered hole loosened. He was able to slide another finger in after a few more slick turns. Noiz was strangely silent through the preparation. Usually by this point, Aoba would be moaning in pleasure. 

“How does it feel?” 

“Do it a bit harder. You’re being to gentle.” 

‘Well excuse me,’ He thought. But again, this was the guy who had a thing for pain. Aoba deepened the probing of his fingers, feeling around the hot inner walls of Noiz’s entrance. He remembered the way that Noiz would angle his own fingers for his own pleasure and tried to do the same. A small groan seeps out from underneath him. 

“Did that hurt?”

“No...just don’t stop.” 

Noiz’s eyes were half lidded and had taken on a lusty haze. His lips were slightly parted, saliva dripping down his chin. He…looked extremely erotic. Is this what his own face looked like when Noiz fucked him? A sudden courage over took him and he involuntarily found himself leaning down and licking the rim of Noiz’s ass. 

“Aoba..!” The sharp intake of breath made him keep going. He twirled his tongue around and around while continuing to thrust his fingers in and out. Soon Noiz’s breaths were ragged and choppy. Such lewd sounds made his own cock rise with arousal and with his free hand he stroked his own while still licking and probing. 

“Fuck…” he heard Noiz whisper. 

“Does it feel good?”

“Mmm.” 

He pulls on the piercing closest to Noiz’s balls and is rewarded with a loud gasp. “You’re really vocal. I must be doing something right.”   
“Ah…n-never felt…sensations like these before.” 

Aoba, feeling pleased with himself, takes Noiz’s hip and guides them to the tip of his cock. “I’m going in now.” 

Noiz nods and Aoba pushes in. Noiz lets out small guttural grunts as Aoba slides all the way to the hilt. Once he makes sure that he is used to it, he slides out and rams back in. Noiz jolts and digs his nails into the cover. 

“Fu-ah! Keep doing that.” 

Aoba obeys and continues to thrust in and out at a vigorous pace. Noiz becomes much more vocal as he’s pounded into, shouting commands like “faster” or “harder.” Aoba fondles the piercings on his lover’s dick, his fingers quickly becoming slick with precum. It drips onto the sheets and Aoba catches it with his fingers and bring it to Noiz’s mouth. 

“Have a taste of your own medicine.” 

Noiz just smirks and takes Aoba’s fingers eagerly into his mouth, lapping up his own juices. He swirls his pink tongue around the tip of his digits and between the pads of his hand. The sight of Noiz being fucked was way too erotic for words. And soon Aoba was digging his nails into Noiz’s ass trying to create some friction in his own cock. 

“A-aoba, feels weird…” 

Unable to reply, Aoba knew that Noiz was soon about to reach his limit. He changes angles and continues to pound mercilessly. He must’ve hit Noiz’s sweet spot because soon he’s crying out louder than usual and grinding his teeth into the pillowcase. 

“Don’t stop, Aoba..fuck!”

Aoba pulls his dick all the way out and thrusts back in hard. He pounds into Noiz hard until he feels him spasming around him. Noiz’s back does a full arch and cum starts to spurt over the sheets. Aoba strokes his cock, pumping every last bit of release from him. Noiz’s body tenses and then shoots the last of the creamy liquid. A few seconds later and Aoba’s own body is shuddering in the current of his orgasm.   
Noiz collapses as soon as Aoba pulls out. He’s breathing harder than usual. His face is red and blonde hair sticks to his forehead from sweat. Aoba’s heart quickens at the unusual sight. He cuddles beside him and kisses his forehead. 

“Was it okay?”

“Yeah…my legs feel funny, though.” 

Aoba had to laugh at that. “Yeah, sorry I might’ve overdone it. But now you know how I feel.”

Noiz gathers him closer and kisses him. “I’m not complaining. I kind of liked the role change.”

“You didn’t learn your lesson at all did you?” 

“I’m a slow learner.” He smirks and strokes Aoba’s bangs from his forehead. Aoba sighs. There was just no dealing with a deviant. Although, he did see what Noiz meant by the eroticism. Seeing Noiz in a position like that was an incredible turn on. Not that he would ever admit that.


End file.
